


Love and molasses cookies

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: A moment in time at the Jones-Rogers house. Pure domestic fluff.





	Love and molasses cookies

Killian spent the morning at the docks tending to his other love, the Jolly Roger. He’s been working with a shipwright to repair her hull, some planks are damaged and others are just showing their age. He may have to pull her out of the water, and that will cost a bloody fortune. The last thing he wants is to put a strain on his relationship with Rogers, this isn’t his problem and he shouldn’t have to sacrifice for it. In the meantime, until they’ve determined what must be done, he’s been in the water scraping and cleaning, touching up paint where needed, pounding, tarring and mending what he can. When he finally gets home he’s wet and cold, filthy and more than a little bit irritable. He hears Rogers on the phone in the kitchen as he kicks off his boots.

‘Hold on for a minute’ Rogers says to the caller and ‘hello love’ as Killian stalks by grunting ‘shower’. He heads directly to the bathroom, turns on the water and begins to peel off his clothes and place them in the sink, taking care not to drop sludge and muck on the floor. It takes a few moments to wrestle his pants off over his freezing feet, he curses them, then tosses them into the sink with the rest. Steam billows out as he slides open the glass door and steps inside.

Thank the Gods for readily available hot water, he thinks to himself, his head is down, palms flat against the wall as if bracing himself against a strong wind. The hot spray courses against his neck and shoulders and flows down his body, he’s grateful for the pins and needles in his toes as they warm up and come back to life. He raises his face into the jet of water and opens his mouth, letting it fill up and spill over his lips, then washes away the grime from his body and scrubs his hair twice before turning off the faucet. He feels hot now and thinks he overdid the temperature.

Rogers is leaning against the door frame with towels in his hand when Killian exits the shower stall, he glances toward the sink, his dirty clothes are gone. ‘I threw that shirt in the trash, it’s ruined’ Rogers says matter-of-factly and hands his pirate a towel for his hair then dries his back with another. Killian sighs. He caught the sleeve on a nail and ripped a huge hole in it earlier that day. ‘Yes, I suppose it is’, he shrugs. He peers at himself in the mirror and scowls at his reflection, applies some antiperspirant and walks over to the chest of drawers for underwear and a soft t-shirt, then sits down on the edge of the bed to pull them on.

Rogers watches this display, his eyes narrow as they follow Killian across the room. ‘What’s wrong,’ he asks as Killian gets dressed.

‘Just tired I guess, I’m sorry love’ he replies with a half smile on his lips

Rogers walks over and looks at him ‘you’re flushed,’ he bends and brushes his lips against Killian’s forehead ‘and warm… you don’t sound congested, how’s your throat? Scratchy?’

the detective retrieves the thermometer from the medicine cabinet and returns ‘open’ he says. Killian sighs again then opens his mouth, Rogers inserts it under Killian’s tongue then folds his arms.

Killian looks up at him through bleary eyes like a lamb to the slaughter.

The thermometer beeps and Rogers looks at it ‘101.2,’ he says clucking his tongue. ‘Okay Captain, let’s dry your hair, then it’s bedtime for you’

Killian hates being sick. HATES it. But this times he doesn’t protest, he really does feel under the weather.

‘Here, put these on’ Rogers hands him a pair of pajama pants, and places two Tylenol and a glass of water on the bedside table. Killian dutifully dons the pants, swallows the pills and lays down, the cool pillow feels good against the back of his neck.

Rogers pulls up the blanket and tucks him into bed then strokes his hair ’Have you eaten? Can I bring you something?'

‘No, dear,’ Killian says grinning ‘I think I just need some sleep’

Rogers kisses his fingertip and presses it to his pirate’s lips ‘I’m sure I’ll end up sick as well but let’s not rush into anything. Get some rest, I’ll check on you later.’ He says patting his partner’s arm, then turns off the lamp, glancing at Killian over his shoulder as he leaves.

Killian rolls onto his side, burrows under the blanket and closes his eyes and is sleeping within moments.

 

\--------------

 

Rogers is annoyed with himself. That pirate of his has been burning the candle at both ends, he grumbles as he gathers ingredients from the refrigerator. Between managing a construction crew and working at the docks trying to rescue his ship, he’s made himself sick. Rogers feels a pang of guilt for not seeing it sooner, he’s been so caught up in some cases he’s working, he hasn’t paid enough attention to the most important person in his life.

Killian wakes up several hours later to Rogers’ hand on his forehead, ‘hmm, you’re still a little warm. Sit up for a minute, drink this,’ and hands Killian a glass of orange juice ’to ward off scurvy’ he remarks wryly then picks up a tray from the bureau and places it across Killian’s lap ‘you need to eat something.’

Killian screws up his face as Rogers wipes it with a cool cloth, making the strands of hair on his forehead stand up. He laughs ‘now you look like a ruffled Swabbie.’

Killian rolls his eyes then scans the tray, a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup, a soft warm roll with a pat of butter on the side that has a tiny skull and crossbones carved into it, a nautical supplies catalog that just arrived in the mail for study now or later when he feels up to it, and finally two molasses cookies. A lot of people don’t like them, including his partner, but they’re his favorite. Rogers bakes them occasionally as a special treat just for him.

Killian smiles brilliantly at Rogers ‘Well you’ve been busy, I’ve never been so well cared for in my life! I think I’ll get sick more often.’

Rogers sits down and runs his hand along his pirate’s blanket covered leg, then looks his partner in the eyes

‘Killian, you take care of me every day, in so many ways. More ways than you’ll ever know. You deserve to have someone care for you, and it’s ok to need it sometimes. I want you to be well and strong and full of life because _I_ need _you_.’

Killian’s face softens, his gaze shifts away from Rogers affectionate eyes to look down at the food in front of him, a blush lighting up the tips of his ears.

‘And before you say anything, I’ve spoken to the shipwright…’ Killian raises his hand to stop him, but Rogers ignores him and continues ‘…whatever needs doing to get your girl back on her feet, is what we will do. I know how much you love her, and I know you’re worried about spending money on her… that it’s taking something away from me, but it isn’t’

‘I love you and your happiness matters, I love the things that you love, simply because they mean something to you… like these cookies” Rogers breaks off a piece and puts it in his mouth then makes a face ‘bleh’.

‘So rest and get better then we’ll make a plan… I haven’t helped much at the docks because I didn’t want to interfere or insert myself into your project, but I’m willing to help out wherever I can… as long as I don’t have to scrape any barnacles.’

Killian puts his spoon down and grins lopsidedly at Rogers then sends him an air kiss. ’Thank you, love,’ he says as he picks up an imaginary pad and pencil and writes in the air ’No barnacles. Check.’

Rogers sighs then walks around the bed to sit next to his best friend while he eats.

‘You’re going to get sick’ Killian quips

‘Probably,’ Rogers answers, ‘but I’m not going to sleep on the sofa, so what difference does an hour or two make?’ Rogers shrugs. ‘I bought some soda, would you like one?’ Killian nods.

The detective clears away the tray and comes back with two bottles of Pepsi and more Tylenol, then turns on the flat screen on the opposite wall. Killian falls asleep again halfway through NCIS, Rogers watches him for a few minutes, then presses a kiss to the top of his head, relieved that his fever is down and turns back to watch the rest of the show.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is me being completely sappy and in love with these two and their relationship. Fluffy and smut free domestic happiness. :D


End file.
